olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hera
Hera is the Queen of the Gods; Dignified Goddess of Marriage, married women, air, family, childbirth, sky, the heavens, familial love, home, royalty, fertility, power, faith, Womanhood, birth, kingdoms/empires, home life, relationships and children; Patron of women and the wife of Zeus, King of the Olympians. While she does not have a weapon, she makes up for it with her wit. Her symbol is a peacock. Appearance Hera has curly blonde hair tied up into a bun, save for two ringlets by the sides of her face. Her attire consists of a small tiara and ornament on her head, a peacock necklace, a white shawl, a red dress with a purple waistband with peacock feathers and a brooch, and red sandals. History Hera was one of Zeus's older siblings. Like the others, she was swallowed by Kronos. After Zeus liberated her and their siblings, they married. They had only two children together, Ares and Hephaestus (though some say she produced the latter by herself). Despite her beauty and loyalty, Zeus cheated on her with mortal women & other goddesses. In most of the myths involving Zeus's b****** children (Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Dionysus, Hercules, etc.), she is the antagonist. She would try to kill them or ruin their lives. Synopsis The Gods of Olympus Hera appears with her brothers and sisters after they were disgorged by Kronos. Zeus later throws weapons at them and Hera catches a sword. However, like her sisters, they didn't appear in the episode fighting. The Fire of Prometheus During a meeting after the war, Zeus consults Hera regarding the condition of everything. She then opens a scroll and mentions how many places were destroyed, loss of property, casualties, maintenance work, and the sudden appearance of corruption which makes her wonder why. Pandora's Box After Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, and Demeter blessed Hephaestus's creation, Hera blessed it with the pride to love itself. Love and Soul Part 1 When Zeus wondered why Aphrodite didn't seem to be at Olympus lately, Hermes answered that she was bothered by how the people compare Psyche's beauty to hers. Hearing about this, Zeus got interested especially that Aphrodite got jealous over Psyche. In response, Hera pinched Zeus's ear and lectures him in front of the other present Olympians. Who is the Most Beautiful Goddess? At Peleus and Thetis's wedding, Eris, the goddess of strife, was not invited. She then brought a golden apple with the inscription "To the Fairest" and left it by a table. Athena almost noticed her but immediately saw the apple along with Aphrodite and Hera. After reading the inscription, the three then argued over who deserves to have the golden apple. Hera argued that the apple should be hers because she is the greatest goddess. As their conflict was unresolved, Hera suggested that they let Zeus be the judge. He had difficulty judging and even the other felt bad for him. He then passed the judgement to Apollo whom he deemed worthy to do so because he is the "most beautiful god in Olympus." He is conflicted of deciding over Aphrodite's beauty, Hera's greatness, and Athena's wisdom. He then concluded that this is a job for a mortal to which Zeus clarifies as the most beautiful human. Zeus then asked Hermes to find this human. Hermes brought the shepherd Paris to serve as the judge of what he dubbed as the 1st Miss Olympus Competition. After Aphrodite and Athena met Paris, Hera threw a lightning bolt at them which she acquired from Zeus's stash of bolts. Zeus got angry for a bit but felt helpless as Hera has them. Hera then returns it to Zeus, making him take it and comment that Hera makes him cautious to which she replies that she should be saying that. She then introduces herself to Paris and tells him that great strength is the most beautiful among anything else. She then continues to bribe him that she will make him the strongest king on earth if he is to choose her for the apple. After doing so, Aphrodite and Athena also bribed Paris. Suddenly, Zeus states at it is time for the swimsuit round of the competition. Aphrodite agrees and changes into swimwear. Paris's attention was caught by this, making Athena worried and Hera angry. Hera then lectures Zeus about this. He then replies that this has always been a part of other competitions. Hera then asked to stop this and suggested voting instead. Ares unbelievingly states that a majority vote will make her win. She got angry and changed Ares into a frog before asking the people to raise their hands if they agree that she is the most beautiful goddess. The people look flustered but raised their hands out of fear. Athena then protests that it wasn't fair and that beauty is not denoted by power but by wisdom. Zeus agrees and Hera doubts how Athena can show her inner beauty. Athena then reveals a chalk board and started solving, making Aphrodite have a headache and Hera annoyed. Hera then rode a cloud and rammed through the board, destroying it. She then requested that the process be done properly and then takes Paris on her cloud before showing him what his future kingdom would look like if she gives the apple to Hera. He was amazed until Athena snatched him. When Paris decided to give the apple to Aphrodite, Hera and Athena were surprised. Everybody celebrated except for the two. Athena and Arachne After Athena unveiled her gift to the village she and Poseidon are fighting for, Hera was one of the gods who were amazed of it. When Athena mentioned that olives were good for diets, Hera appears at the foreground with Aphrodite and simultaneously says the word "diet" with the other goddesses. Later in that episode, Hera and the Olympians appear on the cloths woven by Athena and Arachne. The Story of Hermes After Hermes returned and was about to hug Zeus, Hera suddenly appears in the way, making the two stop and Zeus ask about the weather and her massage. She turns to Hermes and then to Zeus before telling him that she doesn't want to see "his" children in Olympus. Zeus then tells her to not say such things in front of a kid. Hermes then goes near her and offers to massage her to which she angrily rejects. After learning from Apollo that Hera's weakness was her infant son, Ares, Hermes then looks for Hera and spots her on a swing with Ares. After Hera took a few steps, Hermes then disguised himself as Ares and cried on the swing. Hera then goes to him after the baby vanished on her hands and heard him cry. She then found it odd that the baby woke early but suddenly drops her doubt after the baby asked for food. She then presumes that he only woke up and cried because she wasn't with him. As Hermes showed his Caduceus to Zeus, Hera walks by and frowns. Hermes then approaches her but she suddenly felt odd as she often hated Hermes but she found him cute like Ares and wanted to hug him. This then easily made her agree to let Hermes and his mother stay together in Olympus. However, her condition was to make sure Maya was not seen while staying on Olympus. She then walked away, still doubting why she couldn't reject him. Daphne, who turned into a Laurel Tree After Aphrodite's suggestion failed, Apollo turned to Hera for advice upon how to make Daphne like him. She then laughs at him for asking Aphrodite for advice. She then tells him that no other present is better than jewelry and that the bigger the stone, the better. At first, Apollo was doubtful but Hera assures him by telling him that she is guardian of women and marriage. He then thanks her and leaves. Perseus's Adventures Part 2 By the end of the episode while Zeus, Hermes, Athena, and Apollo were talking about how Perseus became a true hero, Hera goes to them and calls for Zeus whom she asked why he looks scared of her and if he is hiding anything from her. She walks to the side of the balcony and looks down, recognizing the pouch Perseus has. Zeus then replies that he doesn't know what she's talking about. She turns to Apollo who gives an alibi that he can't see very well. Athena and Hermes turned away, saying that they don't see anything. They then whispered about how her sight was so good even though she's old. She overhears this and unleashes her anger to them. Zeus and Io At Olympus, Hera knew that Zeus was cheating on her again after spotting a pulsating heart shaped cloud on the sky, remarking that he always fails to keep secrets from her. Within the cloud, an alarm sounds and the background is blinking red, heralding Hera's approach. Zeus then turns Io into a cow.When she arrived, she stared coldly at the cow, commenting that the cow is pretty and looks like Io. She then asked for the cow and Zeus gave it to her to not look suspicious. She took the cow and let Argus watch over it before leaving. After seeing Inachos and his sons turn into stone while trying to rescue Io, Zeus decided to go to her but he heard a bell ring, making Hera go to him. He then asks why did she put a bell on him and she replied that it was to prevent him from flirting with girls. After Hermes successfully freed Io, Hera created a bee to torment her. After Zeus saw her, he tried to catch the bee but Hera caught him instead. When the bee started to pursue Io, Zeus watched and tried to help by turning the grass into a flying boat but he stopped after Hera noticed him glowing. Outside of the hall, Zeus tried to help Io once more by raising a large clam on which she rode through the sea. He told Hermes to tell him when Hera is near but he failed to do so as she managed to surprise him and making him fall over Zeus. After Io spared the bee, Zeus intentionally rang the bell attached to him and asked Hera to stop tormenting Io. She answered that she doesn't want to because Argus was killed. Zeus then created a peacock with the eye-like pattern on its feathers mimic Argus's many eyes. Hera then told him that she will give him this chance. He then returned her bell. Cadmus and the Dragon After Zeus spotted Europa, Hera informs him that she will be away for a while to go to her temple. Zeus was internally delighted by this but to hide it, he told her to try to return in four days. She agreed but he took it back and told her to take her time to do any jobs right and not rushed. She agrees once more and this made him happy again. When Zeus gathered to gods to solve his problem with Cadmus, the word also spread to the goddesses who then attended the gathering. After hearing his intentions, Demeter openly disapproves his actions while Hera is away. The goddesses then sided with Hera and did all their best to go against Zeus and the gods. After Cadmus met Europa again, the gods and goddesses started blackmailing Zeus about the event. Apollo tried to run towards Hera to tell her but Zeus stopped him by accepting Apollo's wants. The other gods and goddesses then expressed their wants to Zeus, making Zeus blame Hermes for all of what is happening. Hera stood behind him with anger, cracking her knuckles. The gods and goddesses then felt sorry for Zeus. Hera then asks why everybody is asking something from Zeus and if he is hiding anything. He then swears that this will be the last time he'll cheat but she answers that she won't forgive him today. Echo and Narcissus Hera was looking for Zeus on her cloud armed with a makeshift satellite dish that can sense where Zeus is. Echo saw her and was afraid that she might catch Zeus cheating with a nymph. Echo then distracted Hera by calling her, making Hera come down and talk to Echo. Hera then asks Echo if she has seen Zeus to which she lies and says she isn't sure. Hera then asks her to leave and looks at her satellite dish. Her walked through the forest to find Zeus but Echo kept bugging her throughout the way. Echo then steps on Hera's dress and compliments how beautiful her dress is. Hera takes the hem of her dress from Echo then stands up. Echo then pretends to have a stomach ache and hugs Hera's legs. Hera then shouts and tell her to go away, making Zeus hear her. At first he wasn't alarmed until he realized it was Hera. He then escaped to safety with the nymph. Hera then became suspicious of Echo and Echo accidentally spills that she hid Zeus's infidelity. Hera put a curse on her, making her say the last words other people say from then on. The Love of Hades When the gods confront Hades about the issue of Persephone being unable to return from the underworld, Zeus tried to make an offer of letting Persephone stay for as long as a month each of the pomegranate seed she ate. Hades flat out rejects this idea as he kept pushing that any being who eats the food of the dead stays in the underworld. Hera finds this romantic as Hades is eager to get married but her feelings were immediately replaced by worries when Apollo explains the problems that will arise from Hades turning his back on Olympus. After the issue was sorted out, Hades crowns Persephone as the queen of the underworld. This enrages Demeter but Aphrodite manages to calm her down after expressing the similarities of the spectacle with Eros and Psyche. Hera, being the goddess of marriage, decides to bless the new couple. The Birth of Heracles At Olympus, Zeus was worried of Prometheus's prophecy and was wary of the uprising of the Gigas. He then presents Heracles to the Olympians as the solution. After admitting the Heracles is his son, Hera immediately goes behind him and asks him to repeat what he just said. Zeus got surprised and started to stutter as he tried to divert the topic from Hera. Hera then looks at Heracles and sarcastically admires and asks whose baby is it. Zeus escapes from this scene. While Hera is asleep, Zeus came in carrying Heracles. He let him drink from Hera's breast and the action awakened her. Zeus then admits to Hera that Heracles is his son and that this baby is their last hope for the prophecy. Zeus explained that the baby's name means "Hera's glory" which Hera interprets as flattery to let the issue slide down easy. She angrily asks Zeus to hand her the baby but he ignores her and leaves. After Alcmene left Heracles in her crib alone, Hera appears and turns her shadow into two snakes to kill the baby. When he grew up and was recognized as a hero, Zeus hopes that he saves them one day. Unknown to Zeus, Hera was eavesdropping and seemed to have ill intent. The 12 Labors of Heracles Hera wakes Eurystheus on his throne and gives him a task to give Heracles impossible labors in order to kill him. Eurystheus then became worried of the possibility that Heracles can do the labors to which Hera clarified that the labors must be impossible to finish. After Heracles complete his 1st labor with the Nemean Lion, Hera immediately contacts Eurystheus and insults him about his stupidity. Unbeknownst to her, Zeus was eavesdropping and is rooting for Heracles. When Hera saw that Heracles is winning against the hydra, she calls forth a large crab to help the hydra. The crab grabs Heracles' leg but had its claw sliced. Heracles kicked it towards the sky and it became the constellation of Cancer. Eurystheus became very worried when Heracles completed 10 labors. Hera appears to him and tells him that two of Heracles' labors are not considered because he had help when he killed the Hydra and he cleaned the stables with the river. He is then given two more labors. The Resurrection of Heracles When the fight with the Gigas is over, Heracles and Zeus shake hands. Hera approaches them as they did, earning their turns. Hera admits to Heracles that she has been thinking badly of him and praises him for being a true warrior. He kneels on one knee and thanks her. The 50 Heroes of the Argo Expedition After Jason was drugged to sleep, Hera appeared to him as an old lady sitting by a river. He carries her across and when they finally reached the other side, she revealed herself. Hera later shows Jason to the other gods via the flames in their meeting room at Olympus. Aphrodite acknowledges his handsomeness while Hera told them about his kindness. The goddesses agreed to help Jason with his expedition. Zeus got a bit jealous and told them to stop fawning over Jason. Hera then strikes back by telling about his infidelities even if he is the king of the gods. Jason and the Golden Fleece Hera was felt pity after seeing the tragedy Jason faced with Medea when Medea turned their children and the princess of Corinth into birds before leaving him. However, she also stated that she understands Medea that she was truly in love with Jason. Powers & Abilities Powers Due to her status as an Elder Olympian as well as being the Queen of the Gods, Hera is a supremely powerful goddess. While the full extent of her powers is unknown, Percy Jackson's Greek Gods describes her as being more powerful than her older sisters, Hestia and Demeter, though not quite as much as her Big Three brothers. * Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian goddess, Hera was a phenomenally powerful being. ** Battle Prowess: Hera was known to have been an eager and courageous participant in the First Titanomachy in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, later also participating in the Olympians' battle with Typhon in The Last Olympian, and the Seven Heroes of Olympus's final battle with the Giants in The Blood of Olympus. ** Aerokinesis (limited): As the wife of Zeus, Hera could ride the clouds, as illustrated by Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, where she hovered over Thebes and later traveled to it on a golden cloud. *** Flight: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera flew down from Olympus when she discovered a baby, Dionysus. *** Lightning (limited): '''Hera has the power to shoot powerful arcs of electricity/lightning capable of killing mortals & hurting Gods. ** '''Geokinesis (limited): In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera induced all "rooted lands" to deny sanctuary to Leto, and threatened to curse them forever if they disobeyed her. *** Fertile Soil Manipulation *** Chlorokinesis ** Bond Manipulation: As the Goddess of Home and Family, all things related to domestic and familial relationships are under Hera's jurisdiction. In fact, Chiron confirmed in The Lost Hero that she was actually the "glue" that held the Olympian family together, and her absence could unravel the stability of Olympus, and even shake the foundations of the world itself. A notable instance was in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when Aphrodite first arrived on Olympus. When Hera sensed that her divine family was in real danger of unraveling due to the arguments over whom should marry Aphrodite, she was determined to prevent that, and swiftly resolved any potential tension between all other male Olympians by marrying off Aphrodite to Hephaestus. Hera's unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her the abilities of: *** Food-Conjuration: As shown in The Battle of the Labyrinth, Hera was able to conjure delicious food on a marble table. *** Restoration of Cleanliness and Order: As shown also in The Battle of the Labyrinth, Hera was able to make things clean and orderly like a mother - with just a flick of her finger, she made Annabeth's hair comb itself while all of the dirt and grime disappeared from her face. *** Relation Manipulation: **** Almighty Link **** Connection Manipulation **** Bond Destruction **** Kinship Manipulation ** Control of Animals: Hera seemed to have a high level of control over animals, particularly the cow and the peacock, both of which are sacred to her. When Annabeth offended her in The Battle of the Labyrinth, Hera retaliated by sending a herd of cows after her, causing Annabeth to be constantly careful afterwards about where she stepped since they left dung everywhere, despite her not seeing them. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera was also able to summon a massive venomous serpent that she promptly dropped into the river of Aeacus's island, poisoning his entire water supply. ** Premonition: As shown in The Lost Hero, Hera possessed potent psychic powers, given that - even when imprisoned and being consistently drained of her energy - she was able to maintain communication with Jasonthrough dreams and visions, and even once possessed Rachel to urge Piper to rescue her. ** Reality-Warping: In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hera was able to make a cluster of reed plants speak to Psyche, demonstrating that the goddess could manipulate reality itself to a considerable extent. She also created Argus, a one hundred-eyed security guard in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. ** Emotion Manipulation *** Madness Manipulation *** Madness: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera drove Dionysus insane to the point he had to go to Zeus to be cured (albeit, he was not an Olympian yet). In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hera drove Hercules insane, inducing him to kill his wife Megara, along with his children and servants. ** Matrimony: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, due to her being the Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, Hera had special powers pertaining to marriage and matrimonial happiness. Given her status as an Elder Olympian, her powers in this regard are most likely superior to those of Hymenaios, her male counterpart. Examples of an ability she possessed from these two provinces is: *** Self-Impregnation: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera managed to become pregnant with a divine child, Hephaestus, all by herself. *** Granting Powers: 'As seen in ''Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hera was capable of granting powers - Hercules developed the gift of incredible superhuman strength due to being breastfed by her. *** Control over marriages. And she might have the ability to bless marriages, or curse them if she is crossed. ** '''Teleportation: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hera has the power of teleportation, which manifests in "bursts of peacock-colored light". She could also teleport others to their desired location, like she did to Jason, Piper, and Leo in The Lost Hero. ** Shapeshifting: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera, much like her husband Zeus, was quite skilled at shapeshifting. She has transformed into an eagle (while escaping from Kronos' palace on Mount Othrys) a bat (while sneaking into Tartarus' maximum-security zone with her siblings), and an old woman (while visiting Semele). In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, she again transformed into an old woman, while letting Jason prove himself, and did the same yet again to an amnesiac Percy Jackson in The Son of Neptune. ** Culinary Arts: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hera was said to be an excellent cook like her sister, Demeter, knowing how to bake delicious bread and brownies. ** Immortality: Hera has the ability to live forever. *** Agelessness ** Omnilingualism: Hera, as an Olympian Goddess, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. ** Superhuman Physiology *** Superhuman Strength: Hera super strength can send people flying as well as gods her strength is more powerful than Discord and Deimos as well as all other Gods but equally as powerful as Hercules & inferior to that of Zeus. *** Superhuman Agility: *** Superhuman Speed: Hera is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **** Swiftness *** Superhuman Stamina: Hera's superhuman musculature generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her nearly limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Hera's bodily tissues are about 3 times as dense as the tissue of a human being, which contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength and weight. *** Superhuman Durability: Hera's body is considerably harder and more resistant to injury than the body of a human being, or most other Olympians for that matter. Hera can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. Among the Olympians her durability is inferior to Poseidon and Hades and comparable to Ares and Athena. ** Materialization: ** Metamorphosis: Olympians can alter their physical form (or others) into any shape that they can choose. ** Magical Abilities: ** Energy Projection: ** Energy Blast: Hera has the power to shoot powerful white Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. ** Might be able to affect fertility ** Dark Pink Aura ** Invincibility: '''Hera is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt her but not kill her. ** '''Healing: '''Hera has the ability to heal wounds but she can't heal mortal wounds, Hera is the only Goddess Apart from Zeus & Athena can heal wounds without any blessings from Zeus & Athena. ** '''Pyrokinesis (limited): '''Hera has the power to control and manipulate fire by throwing it from his hands as well as creating powerful Fireballs capable of killing Mortals as well as hurting Gods. *** '''Heat Vision: Hera is capable of using an extreme (flamethrower-like) form of heat vision, which she can use non-lethally (e.g. on Hippolyta, or lethally (e.g. on Artemis). ** Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. ** '''Divine Powers: '''Being the most powerful of all the Olympian Gods secondly after Zeus she has the power to do almost whatever she wants, the powers that she displayed of those powers: *** '''Projection **** Reality Warping: '''Hera has the power to wrap Reality itself and do almost whatever she wants to. ***** '''Conjuration: '''Hera has the power to conjure anything she wants as well as any power she likes of the other Gods as well as objects and beings. ***** Blessing Manipulation ***** Monster Creation *** '''Removal & Bestowal of all Godly powers: '''Hera has the power to give and remove all Godly powers form other Gods. *** '''Removal of Mortals in the Underworld: '''Hera has the power to move any Mortal from the underworld whether from the Elysian Fields or Tartarus and put him/her back on earth and Even betow immortality on them. *** '''Portal creation: '''Hera has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds she creates. *** '''Illusions: '''Hera has the power to create Illusions like when she created an illusion of Hercules in order to kill Dieneira for the first time. *** '''Conjuration: '''Hera has the the power to conjure anything she wants as well as any power she likes of the other Gods as well as objects and beings. *** '''Cursing: '''Hera has the power to curse any Mortal and even Gods by turning them into Hideous Monsters Like she did with Cupid. *** '''Petrification: '''Hera has the power to petrify Mortal and even the most powerful of Gods like when she did with Zeus. ** '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time by travel back & forward as well as freezing time itself but they need Zeus's consent first. ** '''Dimensional Travel: Besides travel between Olympus and Earth realms, the Olympians can use their powers can affect the Earth directly from Olympus or send artifacts to Earth. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Illusion Casting: Hera can mentally communicate with her worshippers, transmitting her image at interdimensional range, and possibly can do the same to any other intelligent being. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her high resistance to injury, Hera, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, her metabolism enables her to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Most injuries can heal within a matter of hours. However, she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs without outside magical assistance. ** Energy Manipulation: Apparently, Hera possesses the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy. She typically uses these abilities for simple feats common to the Olympians such as changing her shape or teleporting herself across great distances or dimensions. She can, presumably, channel energy for destructive purposes as well. When she inherited Zeus' Thunderbolt, her powers were greatly amplified, to potentially galactical point. After her death and resurrection, she returned to her normal level of power. *** Curse Manipulation *** Energy Blasts *** Power Granting ** Telepathy: Hera is also capable of reading minds by physically observing the thoughts of others. ** Enhanced Healing: ** Enhanced Charisma: ** Insanity Inducement: ** Oath Keeping: ** Fertility Manipulation: *** Reproduction Manipulation: *** Fertility Inducement: *** Infertility Inducement: *** Pregnancy Inducement: ** Super Fecundity: ** Empathy ** Zoopathy ** Energetic Teleportation ** Essence Reading ** Supernatural Aura-Presence ** Invulnerability ** Advanced Immunities ** Super Fecundity: *** Self-Supernatural Conception **** Deity Creation ** Spell Casting ** Divine Soul ** Enhanced Power: *** Divinity *** Heaven Lordship *** Queen of the Gods Abilities Hera is a fair hand to hand combatant. Though she has had little experience and no formal training, her natural Olympian physical capabilities make her a formidable combatant against foes. She is also a cunning strategist and manipulator. * Guardianship: Paraphernalia Equipment * The Golden Apples Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. Relics * Rage of the Gods: * Necklace of Hera Godly Possessions * Hera's Chalice